For example, a common mode choke coil described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-237080 is known as an electronic component having a laminated structure. FIG. 9 is a schematic perspective view of the structure of the common mode choke coil. The common mode choke coil includes a rectangular parallelepiped laminated body 100 made up of a plurality of laminated insulators, three coils (not shown) located in the laminated body 100 and magnetically coupled to each other, and six terminal electrodes 101 to 106 formed on side surfaces of the laminated body 100 and electrically connected to the end portions of the respective coils. FIG. 10 is a bottom view of the laminated body 100, and the six terminal electrodes 101 to 106 are each exposed on the bottom surface. For the three terminal electrodes formed on the same side surface, a pair of signal terminal electrodes (e.g., 101, 103) is arranged with one ground terminal electrode (e.g., 102) interposed therebetween. This common mode choke coil is solder-bonded to a mounting land of a circuit board so as to form a solder fillet and is mounted on the circuit board.
On the other hand, in association with recent miniaturization of electronic devices, the demand for miniaturization has been created also for an electronic component having a laminated structure (hereinafter also referred to as a laminated electronic component) mounted on a circuit board. Particularly, because of the necessity to mount a number of electronic components on a circuit board to be miniaturized, it is necessary not only to reduce the size of the laminated electronic component but also to narrow a mounting space from the viewpoint of ensuring a mounting space for other electronic components.